


A Little Bit More.

by The_Magic_Rat



Series: I Think We’re Alone Now [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Crowley’s angel has a past.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I Think We’re Alone Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660048
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	A Little Bit More.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows “I Think We’re Alone Now” Parts I & II. I may have gotten some of the canon details of Aziraphale’s past mucked up. Please don’t eat me. Also a re-post as it was accidentally removed.

_**Good Omens – A Little Bit More.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: PG13  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Cherubs addicted to cigarettes and soap operas.  
Word Count: 5024** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Crowley’s angel has a past.** _

_**Author’s notes: Getting back into the swing of writing again after a very long bout of depression.** _

_**Follows “I Think We’re Alone Now” Parts I & II. I may have gotten some of the canon details of Aziraphale’s past mucked up. Please don’t eat me.** _

_**Song “A Little Bit More” (c) Dr. Hook.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

There had been a point in each of their lives when they had thought romance and romantic gestures were just nonsense for mortals. And then they realized how incredibly, stupidly, madly, in love they were. Now they enjoyed long romantic evenings engaging in behavior that would have once royally embarrassed the both of them. Currently they were slow dancing in the living room, Aziraphale with his head on Crowley’s shoulder, listening to Crowley sing softly to him. And since Crowley specialized in temptation, he naturally had a voice that could melt Aziraphale’s shorts off. 

“When your body's had enough of me,  
And I'm layin' flat out on the floor.  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more.

Come on over here, and lay by my side.  
I've got to be touchin' you.  
Let me rub your tired shoulders  
The way I used to do.

Look into my eyes, and give me that smile  
The one that always turns me on.  
And let me take your hair down  
'Cause we're stayin' up to greet the sun.....”

Aziraphale was turning into pudding. So – temptation successful. Just one small issue. Crowley kept singing as he glanced up at the rafters and the fucking rows of cherubs. Ever since the Lady Divina stated that their love affair did not break Heavenly law, they’d become everybody’s favourite Hallmark romance. As a result, it was now not uncommon to find they had an audience. A chubby, fluffy, adorable audience. He flicked his fingers at them, indicating that NOW would be a good time to leave. Then, as the feathered little voyeurs departed, Crowley sank to the floor with his angel. Theirs was an odd little dance, but he really did love the steps. And despite some of the songs they came up with, Dr. Hook truly did know how push the romance.

Apparently Crowley was getting on top this time, because Aziraphale seemed to have lost all his bones. And now his clothes too. Oh my. Well well, what shall we do about that...?

“Crowley?”

“Yes Angel?”

“If you had sung to me six thousand years ago...”

Crowley just smiled. “I’ll sing to you for the next six thousand.”

Tiny sighs from the rafters, and Crowley abruptly looked up. The final three cherubs fled. Crowley turned his attention back to Aziraphale. Wine, firelight, “their” song on endless repeat...what better way to spend the evening?

Aziraphale’s phone rang. They ignored it. Eventually it stopped. A cherub zipped in, grabbed a small object from the rafters, and zipped out again. Oh well, at least it didn’t try to watch. Why did the second most powerful type of angel look like a fat baby with wings? Heaven was just...weird. Well...he had better things to focus on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Crowley slipped out of bed in the morning, leaving Aziraphale to sleep in. He wandered into the bathroom for a shower, standing under the hot water and letting it flow over him. Crowley could stand in the shower for ages; hot running water was definitely one of his favourite elements. Then he felt someone press against his back and slip their arms around him.

“I told you we have to stop meeting like this, Gabriel,” said Crowley.

“And what would you do if it really was Gabriel?” asked Aziraphale. 

“Honestly? Turn into a serpent and skunk him to next Tuesday. Let him explain that to the higher ups. Why are you awake? I left you sleeping.”

“Oh we’re having company tonight, remember? There’s shopping to do and cleaning and cooking and...”

“I’ll do the shopping.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked nervously. “You’re still not completely healed from...you know.”

“I know but’s been almost a year and frankly if I don’t start doing things again I’m going to lose what’s left of my tiny mind. Besides all my clothes are out of date, I can’t wear last year’s fashions, the other demons will laugh.”

“You mean the ones that wear bugs, toads, and amphibians for hats.”

“Exactly.”

“Crowley I think it is very safe to say you are better dressed than anyone we know. But if you get too sore, then call. I will come straight away.”

Crowley smiled, then turned to face his soggy angel. “How do you feel about sex in the shower?”

“Sounds like good clean fun.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Crowley walked into the living room, fully dressed, and paused at the three rows of cherubs on the sofa watching Judge Judy. In particular, one smoking a Pall Mall.

“Didn’t I see you on the cover of a Van Halen album?”

The cherub exhaled a cloud of smoke. “That was my cousin. Hey are you going out?”

“Yes, I am, why?”

“Call if you get overwhelmed, we’ll come get you.”

Crowley sighed, then looked to Aziraphale as he came into the room.

“Why are these here?” Crowley asked wearily, indicating the cherubs.

“Because that’s how marriage works, dear,” said Aziraphale as he started tidying. “You fall in love, get married, and the next thing you know there’s the pitter-patter of little feet.”

“Then I’ll also pick up a crate of nappies,” said Crowley.

“We need cigarettes too,” said one cherub. “And you’re out of beer. Oh hey it’s time for ‘This Mortal Realm’ on the Heaven Channel as well. This week we’re gonna find out if Roxanne’s pregnant and if it’s Kyle’s or Fred’s.”

“Fred’s an asshole,” said one of the adorable crowd.

“Soap operas?” said Crowley. “Really?”

“Oh we don’t watch all the time,” said one cherub. “We’re just popping in today because...”

“Because we wouldn’t miss it for the end of the world and lying’s a sin,” said another cherub.

“Yeah that,” said a third.

Crowley rolled his eyes and departed. Aziraphale watched from the window for Crowley to exit the building, crossing the street to his beloved Bentley. He paused beside the car to stretch his shoulder, clearly uncomfortable.

“He’s still in pain,” said Aziraphale softly. He sighed. “There must be something I can do.”

A few of the cherubs came to hover beside him and watch Crowley flex his shoulder.

“You know,” said one cherub carefully, “you do still have friends in high places...”

“I can’t call them,” said Aziraphale. “He’s a demon, holy healing would kill him.”

“It doesn’t need to be holy healing, just someone with an infinite grasp of things like...shoulders.”

Aziraphale watched Crowley let his left arm fall limp and use his right hand to open the door. Pain. Lots of pain. And he wasn’t saying anything about it. He didn’t want his angel to worry. Aziraphale sighed.

“Crowley I know you would have a fit if you heard me say this, but you truly are the sweetest and most loving being I know.”

“Unless you’re a plant,” added a cherub.

“Yes, well...” said Aziraphale. He watched as Crowley drove off, then made a decision to call an old friend. 

~*~*~*~*  
Crowley didn’t feel anything odd as he came home, but with one angel and multiple cherubs in his home, he was a bit dulled to anything holy. He was up to his snake eyes in it. He went into the kitchen to drop off the groceries, then roamed into the sitting room to put his latest movie magazines in their place. 

It was when he entered that room he felt it, and he froze dead in his tracks. Was that a fucking seraph looking at him? Let’s see, six wings, two swords, square jaw, no waiting... yeah that was a fucking seraph all right. No...wait...there was a second. Seraphim. In his home. Two of them...

Crowley’s legs went out from under him, and his knees hit the floor hard. He began hyperventilating, and it felt as if his heart was going to split violently in half. Seraphim. In his home. He was going to die, and it would not be pretty...

Aziraphale was suddenly by his side, trying to speak to him. “Crowley they are not here to hurt you. Crowley? Can you hear me? They’re not...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aziraphale watched as Crowley seemed to shut down. He was terrified to a degree that was impossible for most to comprehend. Aziraphale looked to one of the two seraphim. 

“Sebastian...”

The golden glowing giant approached, and Crowley seemed to die in terror, sinking down to the floor and onto his side, curling into a fetal position, seeing nothing, breathing loudly. Sebastian sighed quietly.

“You did tell him there were going to be two full-blown warriors of God in his study when he got home, didn’t you?”

“I probably should have,” Aziraphale admitted sheepishly.

Sebastian knelt beside Crowley and gently ran his enormous hand over Crowley’s red hair. In mortal terms, Sebastian stood roughly eight feet tall. To one lesser demon, he was thirty feet tall, fully armed, and more than capable of ripping his wings off as if he were nothing but a house fly. 

“You’re all right, Crowley,” said Sebastian quietly. “You’re just having a panic attack. Yeah I know it feels like you’re dying and losing your mind and all that, but you’re really not. And I am not here to cause you harm in any way, okay? Just breathe, there’s a lad. Breathe...”

Crowley wheezed and hacked. Sebastian made eye contact with Aziraphale. “Okay, what are we going to do in the future?”

“Tell my husband you’re coming?”

“That would be an excellent idea.”

“I honestly didn’t think he would react so badly.”

“And what if you came home and found two full blown Lords of Hades in your living room?”

“Probably fall on my side and have a panic attack,” Aziraphale sheepishly admitted. “What should I do?”

“Just hold him and talk to him. Let his brain and his body have a chance to talk to each other and realize they’re not going to die.”

Aziraphale bent down to kiss Crowley’s face. “I love you.”

“Angel, I am SOOOOOO not talking to you right now.” Crowley coughed, and closed his eyes.

“Crowley this is Sebastian, he’s a very dear friend of mine. And he did not come here to hurt you.”

Aziraphale gently ran his hand over Crowley, trying to feel the heat of hell fire. There was none. So he was upset, but not angry. After about fifteen minutes, Crowley sat up, moving slowly and shakily. Aziraphale helped him, holding him close, letting Crowley lean on him.

“Angel?”

“Yes darling?”

“Why are there seraphim in our sitting room?”

“Well I invited Sebastian over to look at your shoulder.”

“Is he going to pull it off?”

“No, he’s going to make it better.”

“By pulling it off.”

“No! Honestly, Crowley, I would never invite someone here to hurt you. Believe it or not I love you.”

“It’s just a bit of a shock.” Crowley nervously eyed the gigantic warrior with his six wings of white light and his crossed swords of holy fire. Sebastian did something to alter his appearance. He was still huge, but now he looked like a medical student. 

“Better?” asked Sebastian.

“A little less threatening, yes.”

“May I look at your shoulder now?”

“Only if you swear you are not going to pull it off. Or anything else off.”

“Not without your express consent. Come on now, let’s get this shirt off...”

Sebastian was treated to a brief but daunting flash of serpent fangs.

“Okay. Wow. Let’s try this again. Would you please take your shirt off so I can look at your shoulder?”

“How do I know you’re not some sort of weirdo?”

“I am a weirdo,” Sebastian assured him. “I freely admit it. I break into homes and look for demons to undress.”

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair. “I know you’re afraid, but that shoulder has not healed. It needs to be looked at. Sebastian has studied healing for centuries, he can help you. I hate seeing you in pain.”

Crowley looked to Aziraphale. “How did you know I was in pain?”

“After 6000 years I do have a little insight as to how you move. And yes I do like to watch you move. Now please let Sebastian look at your shoulder.”

Crowley was clearly becoming more calm now that he was realizing he truly was not in danger. Aziraphale helped him to stand, and slipped the black silk shirt from his shoulders. 

“Gorgeous tattoo,” said Sebastian, gazing at the serpent on Crowley’s back. “That is a fantastic piece, where did you have it done?”

Crowley was silent for a few moments, then said quietly; “It’s not a tattoo. It’s a brand. They like to brand the ones who fall.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

“But wouldn’t that...hurt?” asked Aziraphale.

Crowley looked to him. “That’s rather the point, Angel,” he said softly. “It’s a large, painful reminder that you fucked up.”

Aziraphale suddenly pounced on him, holding him tightly. “You didn’t. It’s not fair. You just...like going your own way. That’s all. You didn’t mean to fall.”

Tiny sighs from the rafters. Sebastian slowly looked up and saw roughly twenty cherubs.

“You get used to them,” said Crowley, holding his angel tightly.

“Uh-huh,” said Sebastian dryly.

Aziraphale was clearly emotional. “Why didn’t you tell me they...did that?”

“Well it was a very long time ago. There’s no need to worry about the past, Angel.”

The second seraph, who was been sitting before the fire in a William the IV walnut armchair, chuckled. Crowley narrowed his eyes at this one.

“And you are...?”

“Oh, sorry, I’m your angel’s past. When I found out Sebastian had been asked to come down and fix your little boo boo, I tagged along. I wanted to see how Aziraphale was doing. You see – I was his boyfriend.”

“Briefly,” muttered Aziraphale. “Crowley this is Selaphiel, he and I were briefly an item.”

“Azzy, I’m crushed!” Selaphiel said. “We were madly in love!”

“You whined until I gave in and agreed to see you,” said Aziraphale.

“I confess to nearly stooping to the same tactic,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale smiled at him. “You’d be adorable at it.”

Crowley was suitably distracted and failed to noticed the needle Sebastian stuck into his shoulder. He did however notice the shiny sharp thing the seraph produced.

“You said you weren’t going to take anything off!”

“You have something in your shoulder, I have to take it out.”

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale quietly, “please let him help.”

Crowley reluctantly agreed, standing quietly as Sebastian opened a small incision. As he searched for what was in the shoulder, Selaphiel resumed speaking to Aziraphale.

“So how have you been, my little Azzy?”

“Happy,” said Aziraphale. “Thank you.”

“Well you’re certainly not starving.”

“No, I’m not, why? Should I be ashamed of my appearance?”

Sebatian sighed as Crowley’s blood began to sizzle. He wiped at it with some gauze as Selaphiel uttered a short laugh.

“Well you certainly maintained your resemblance to a cherub. Round and cute and....soft.”

“I’m fine the way I am. And thank you for displaying so beautifully why I dropped you.”

“Oh I don’t mean anything cruel! You’re adorable, always were. I just...never figured you for going after the bad boys.”

“And why not? Crowley is sweet and compassionate and loves me just as I am.”

A cherub in the rafters exhaled a cloud of smoke. “So much for your rep as a demon.”

“Crowley is more than capable of being ferocious if he so chooses,” said Aziraphale to the cherub.

“Crowley doesn’t like being discussed,” Crowley growled quietly.

“I’m sorry, darling,” said Aziraphale.

“He doesn’t need to be ferocious,” said Sebastian. “He’s the Serpent of the Garden, didn’t you guys know that? You should have a little respect.”

“Exactly!” said Aziraphale. “It’s not like he got Eve to eat the apple by beating it down her throat.”

“Well I can see he’s tempted you into eating a few apples,” said Selaphiel.

Sebastian sighed heavily. “Great, now the demon is steaming. So much fun...”

“Crowley, ignore him,” said Aziraphale. “He’s just trying to upset us.”

“Oh I am not. But I was wondering - do you still like smoked salmon with cream cheese on toast for breakfast?”

Aziraphale was beside himself, too upset to even speak for well over a minute. When he did find his voice, it was shrill and full of outrage.

“Did you just imply I’ve had sex with you?!”

“That’s what it sounded like to me,” said Sebastian quietly, focusing on something in Crowley’s shoulder. 

“I never! Is that what you’re spreading around Heaven? That you and I...? I should rip your wings off and shove them up your...”

“Angel,” said Crowley. “Forget about him.”

“But I never did!”

“I believe you.”

“There’s no need to be shy, Azzy,” said Selaphiel. “It’s perfectly natural. Unless you’re worried your little demon there won’t approve.”

Crowley was staring dead at Selaphiel. “My opinion of my angel is not affected by whether or not he was once splashed with shit from a passing pig.”

“Dear little Azzy, too good for a seraph, just right for a...”

Crowley spewed a focused stream of hell fire straight at Selaphiel. The seraph managed to avoid being badly burned only by chance; he had been shifting his position in the chair just as Crowley vented. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley in a protective embrace, holding him tightly as Crowley hissed.

“I just shit my diaper,” said one cherub.

“Leave,” said Aziraphale to Selaphiel. “You were not invited here, you are not wanted here. Just go.”

Selaphiel meanwhile stared in astonishment at Crowley. “You just tried to burn me you miserable little...”

Crowley was in a full blown rage; Aziraphale had honestly never seen him so angry. “You listen to me and you HEAR ME. I may not have strength enough or power enough to survive a fight with you but I swear by every entity represented in this room that you WILL remember me every time you look in a mirror.”

There was a profound silence as every being was well and truly reminded that yes, Crowley was a demon. Then there was a soft rustling in the rafters. Selaphiel looked up, and saw the veritable entourage of cherubs. The one with the Pall Mall waved at him. Except he no longer looked like a chubby baby boy with wings. He now had four wings and four faces, that of a lion, an ox, a man, and an eagle, as well as hooves of polished brass.

“Hi. You can call me Ruh.” The human mouth drew on the cigarette. “Crowley there knows he can’t take you. But I’m willing to bet that the twenty of us could give you a pretty good boot in the ass.” 

“I’ll help,” said Sebastian. 

“Now be a nice little seraph and go. You’re screwing with our favourite reality show – Angel and Demon Squishy Time.”

Sebastian, Aziraphale, and Crowley all exchanged glances.

“Squishy time?” asked Sebastian. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

Selaphiel did not look amused, but he did leave. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s a good thing Selaphiel is a total ass otherwise he’d have no personality at all.”

“I’m starting to like you,” said Crowley.

“Well your little angel has waxed quite poetic about you. I’m glad I finally got to meet you. I would have come sooner but I figured a seraph showing up would give you a heart attack.”

“A little warning would have been nice,” said Crowley. “How did you meet my angel?”

“He and Selaphiel and I were all working toward ascension, and two of us made it, and Azzy...chose the path of humility and virtue.”

“I was demoted for thinking out loud,” said Aziraphale. 

“I like my version better,” said Sebastian. “As for Selaphiel, he’s had a knot in his undies ever since a certain angel decided he was too much of a jerk to be with. But I must say he’s been getting worse since he’s been hanging around Michael and Gabriel.”

“They’re not fans of mine,” said Crowley. “In fact they did the damage you’re currently repairing.”

“They’re lucky they’re still Archangels,” said Sebastian. “The Upper Echelon was not amused by their hiring Satanic help. They got off very lightly. Not like you.”

Sebastian removed a bone chip from Crowley’s shoulder. Aziraphale was still fretting.

“But why would he show up and say those horrible things?”

“Because he wants you back and he thinks making you look bad to Crowley will get him there.”

“Never work,” said Crowley. “There is nothing my angel can do to look bad.”

“Thank you darling.”

“Besides, I’ve seen his magic tricks.”

“I WILL PINCH YOU!”

Sebastian just grinned. “Yeah I’ve seen them too. Uh...Azzy? You may want to distract your demon for a moment.”

“How distracted?”

“Very distracted.”

Crowley looked puzzled and not very amused. “How are you going to distract me if I know I’m being.... oh that works.”

Aziraphale stepped before him wearing simple white robes of the sort he once wore in Heaven. He had Crowley’s full and undivided attention.

“I kept them,” said Aziraphale. “Silly I know.”

Crowley stared. “I love those robes.”

“Care for a game of Naughty Angel Tempts the Innocent Young Demon?”

“I love that game. We’ve never even played it and I love it.”

Sebastian slowly and carefully pulled the demonic bone-gnawing worm out of Crowley’s shoulder. “I am learning way more about you two than I am comfortable with.”

Aziraphale smiled and pointed up. “Not nearly as much as our impossibly adorable army of soap opera addicts.” 

Crowley looked around. “Now what did you pull from...?”

Aziraphale stepped forward and kissed him, as Sebastian dumped the blind, writhing worm with its grinding jaws into a small container of holy water. He then put the jar away just in time for Aziraphale and Crowley to end their kiss.

“I’m starting to like surgery,” said Crowley. “But seriously, what did he just pull out of my shoulder?”

“What would you like me to do in order to not have to answer that question?”

Crowley pointed up at the rafters. “I can’t answer that question in front of the children.”

“In that case, we’ll talk later,” said Aziraphale. He looked to Sebastian. “Would you like to stay for dinner? We’re having company tonight, it would be so nice to sit and visit with you.”

“I’d love to, if Crowley doesn’t mind.”

“Just don’t hurt me.”

“I swear I will in no way harm you. Although....I really do need to look at that hip.”

Crowley turned into a serpent. “What hip?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You two play doctor. I have to start dinner.”

Sebastian gently picked up the great winged serpent, and studied him. “Didn’t I once see you on a caduceus?”

“I admit nothing, now why do you want to cut open my hip?”

“Well, in the interest of keeping my patient healthy – you have a demonic worm busily eating your joint. To a mortal doctor it would look like the early stages of arthritis. To you and me it would look like a seriously ugly worm with grinding jaws. I can remove it, or...”

The snake stared at Sebastian, tongue flicking. “I want to be very heavily sedated for this.”

“Most people do. C’mon.” Sebastian began carrying Crowley to the bedroom.

“Will I still limp afterwards? Azzy likes the limp.”

“You can fake the limp.”

“That’s dishonest.”

“What do you care, you’re a demon.”

“I can’t lie to my angel.”

The cherubs sighed in unison. 

“You get used to them,” said Crowley.

“Uh huh.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aziraphale began sorting ingredients, chopping, frying, seasoning, but was feeling very emotional. Selaphiel’s behaviour had hurt deeply. He couldn’t even begin to fathom acting in such a manner, and to imply they’d had sex was... he’d never had sex with anybody before Crowley!

Aziraphale paused long enough to wonder if Crowley had been a virgin as well. After all he was a demon of temptation, it seemed likely he would have done a lot of things Aziraphale had not. And it was also entirely possible he’d used sex to achieve some goal or other. Or perhaps just for fun. Did it matter....?

No. It didn’t. What was it Crowley had said? “My opinion of my angel is not affected by whether or not he was once splashed with shit from a passing pig.” A past lover was just that – past. They were together now, and it was very clear that there were no rivals for Crowley’s affections – the demon adored him. It was a bit humbling to have the love of a fell creature.

Ruh fluttered into the kitchen. “Sebastian is fixing Crowley’s hip.”

“Oh good, I didn’t think Crowley would let him.” Aziraphale looked at the cherub. “Do you think Crowley was a virgin when he and I got together?”

“No idea. Would you care?”

“Well that’s just it – I don’t. I know he loves me. Anything that happened in the past shouldn’t matter.”

“And if he began an affair?”

“I think I’d dab holy water on his comb. But he wouldn’t. He and I are two halves to a whole. We have a piece of ourselves in each other. I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

Something appeared in the kitchen, and began speaking. “Look, Azzy, I...”

Selaphiel stopped speaking when he saw Ruh. The cherub glared at him, then looked to Aziraphale.

“Scream if you need me.” Then he left. Selaphiel stepped forward.

“Azzy please forgive me, I don’t know why I behaved that way. It’s just so hard to see you with another.”

Aziraphale continued cooking. “But it was easy enough to see me alone.”

“Azzy...”

“Selaphiel after you and I parted ways, how long did it take Crowley to finally win me over? About six thousand years? You had six thousand years to make your plea for forgiveness, but no. So long as I was alone, you could pretend I still belonged to you, and that was all that mattered. You never loved me. You just...wanted me. And this may astound you but I was honestly in love with you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But slowly I realized I was just a decoration. I don’t think you even know what love looks like.”

Selaphiel snorted with derision. “And what does love look like, pray tell?”

Aziraphale put down his spatula, wiped his hands on his apron, and walked to a cupboard, opening the doors. He began taking out boxes from a local bakery, placing each on the counter. There were six in all, and Aziraphale opened each one, revealing exactly two cookies in each box.

“These are apple-caramel oatmeal cookies. They’re Crowley’s favourite. He’s utterly mad about them, which is interesting because Crowley is not exactly a foodie. Don’t get me wrong, he likes good food, but he’s not terribly fussed about the nuances of seasonings, quality of ingredients, or how certain cooking techniques influence flavours like I am. But, these cookies, are his weakness. And since the bakery only makes them for a limited time each year, he stocks up. And then he gobbles them down.” Aziraphale smiled. “And then he climbs into the rafters for a few days and has a good molt because his old skin just doesn’t fit anymore.”

Selaphiel could not quite hide a smile at that. Aziraphale continued talking. 

“The thing is, I love these cookies too. But I find them incredibly rich. I can’t eat more than two at a time.” Aziraphale once more showed him the boxes. “This is what love looks like. Two cookies, always two. It says “I remember what you told me. I am thinking of you. You’re always on my mind.” Crowley could easily eat all the cookies and I wouldn’t really care. But he won’t. He never does. Because I matter to him.”

Aziraphale closed the boxes and put them away before turning back to Selaphiel. “You had six thousand years. But you choose to show up now, because I found love. Tell me Selaphiel, in all that time, did I ever once cross your mind? When the world was ending, did you look for me? Did you reach out your hand and beg me to go away with you, so we could be together, safe from all the madness and disaster?”

Selaphiel lowered his eyes, saying nothing. Aziraphale picked up his spatula.

“Well I see dear little Azzy is too good for one particular seraph, and very much just right for one particular demon,” said Aziraphale. 

He turned back to his cooking, feeling Selaphiel silently vanish. After a few minutes, Sebastian came into the room.

“I got the worm, but I don’t think Crowley will be awake in time for your party.”

Aziraphale glanced to Sebastian. “Will he be all right?”

“Eventually he will be perfect. And nice job on that wing. That was a bad break, I can’t believe he didn’t lose it.”

Aziraphale blushed slightly. “All I did was...what the book told me. Sebastian could you please mind this for a moment? I want to go look in on Crowley.”

“Of course.” The seraph took the spatula. “You want these burned and crunchy, right?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, took off his apron, and went to the bedroom he shared with Cowley. The demon was sound asleep, sedated, snuggled deep into the warm covers. Aziraphale lay down on the bed, facing Crowley, and gazed at him, smiling. He reached up one hand to touch the soft red hair.

“ _When you think I’ve loved you all I can, I’m gonna love you a little bit more..._ ”


End file.
